


Well you probably didn't need the warden...

by iouhunter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: From a prompt, Prison Escape, a bit OP, a single book, doctor seuss, special ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouhunter/pseuds/iouhunter
Summary: Prompt:You have the ability to absorb any power from any book that you read.The US government captures and imprisons you until one day the warden walks in and asks for your help.He hands you a single book...





	Well you probably didn't need the warden...

It's a catalogue of every Doctor Seuss book in history. You look at it puzzled, 'What on Earth is this supposed to help me with? The ability to catalogue well?' You reach out to the warden, hoping he'll tell why he gave you this particular book, but he has already left. You sigh, sit down on your bed, and stare at the book for what seems like forever. It hits you then. You know what this book can do for you. 

The warden waits outside the prison; watching as you walk towards him, covered in blood, book in hand. He swears. Not out of fear, but out of astonishment.  
“What did you do to them?"   
You smile and shrug. "Not much. The book gave me the power to rhyme educationally. So I turned that into a rap loaded with so much information that their brains simply couldn't handle it."   
"Really? You're kidding right? You rapped their brains out?"   
"Please," you laugh. "I have super strength and speed. I just wacked them in the head with the book and dodged all the bullets."


End file.
